Leech
Leeches are a strain of Chimera that serve as suicide bombers. They are pretty much a diseased form of a grim, only a unique strain of its own. Description These bipedal creatures pulse with highly toxic and explosive blood. Their sole purpose is to kill their prey by rushing at them in a kamikaze run and self-explode on contact. Their thin hides make them easy to take down with any standard firearm; however, they can sprint across great distances at a rapid pace, which makes shooting them at close range a deadly proposition. Another way to know a leech is nearby, is their high piched roar which sounds similar to the sound of a jet engine. Leeches may be created in the same manner as Grims, as they lack a cooling unit (although they aren't designed to be permanent soldiers anyway). ''Resistance 2 Leeches appear with a hunchback like body, eyeless and with dark skin. They first appeared in Chicago during SRPA's assault on Michigan Avenue. They later made minor appearances in Holar Tower. Strategy *It best to keep a long distance from Leeches as they will explode in close proximity to their enemy. After exploding, it will create some amount of smoke which could blind the player for a moment. *Long-range weapons, such as the Marksman or the M5A2 Folsom Carbine, is best recommend in killing Leeches, as few long-range shots will cause a Leech to detonate. Resistance 3 Leeches first appear in Point Pleasant, Pennsylvania. They are essentially the same Chimera but have diverted from Grims since 1953 and somehow been infected. Instead of being dark color and have no eyes, they are in resemblances to Grims and have reddish, glowing skins. Gunfire or any kind of damages to Leeches will cause them to release chemically explosive cysts growing on their body. Upon death the cysts will proliferate on a Leech's body and become an active, biological landmine. Strategy *Try to pick them off from a distance, as the explosion they cause can be deadly. *When a leech dies, make sure to shoot the final cyst it produces to kill any other enemies around it. This can save lots of ammo and health. *Because the Mutator's ammo is made with tissue samples from leeches, it has no affect on them, making the gun useless against these creatures. *If they get close, use the Rossmore or the Magnum to kill them quickly. *The Cryogun and the Atomizer are also recommended. *Curiously, melee attacking a charging leech will cause it to step backwards, before exploding a safe distance from the player. Use this to your advantage, though it isn't recommended due to the close proximity the leech has to be to you for you to hit it. *These enemies always attack in groups, so try not to let them get very close, or else you will get swarmed. *Melee is not very effective against the leeches. Frost Leeches These special Leeches appear in the ''Resistance 3 Brutality DLC Pack. They have a white misty haze to their cysts, more of a light white colour and when detnonated they freeze other enemies around them. 371.PNG|A Glimpse of the Frost Leech. 372.PNG|The aftermath of a Frost Leech exploding Trivia *The Leech multiplayer skin can be unlocked by reaching level 30 in Online Competitive Mode - albeit without it's explosive volatility, unless you decide to use the overload berserk, which has the same effect. *The Leech has the same basic function as the Boilers or Hags from Resistance: Retribution, as they run and explode on contact. *Detonating 25 Leeches on the ground achieve the "Corpse Wagon" trophy in Resistance 3. *The Leech skin in Competitive in both Resistance 2 as well as Resistance 3 is the rarest skin, due to the fact that in both games it is the last skin the player will unlock. *It will take about a whole month in-game time for Resistance 3's multiplayer to get to Renmant 10 just for the skin, causing alot of time to be in waste. Category:Chimera Category:Resistance 2 Enemies Category:Resistance 3 Enemies